We Have That One Thing
by SammyyStyles
Summary: When four bestfriends go away to the UK for The Acadomy of Arts, will they run into the famous boy band One Direction? What will happen to the friends. Will jealousy tear them apart? Who will fall in love? What happens when the drama starts to escalate?


"Let's go Sammy!" My best friend Maddie screeched at me for the fifth time, obviously annoyed by my slow pace. I sighed and picked up my four suitcases, struggling. I glanced one last time around my bright blue shared bedroom and walked downstairs carefully trying not to fall. I was going to miss this house.

"Was that necessary Maddie?" My grumpy ass complained to her.

"Sheesh, who pissed in your Cheerios," I rolled my eyes at that. Everything she said was food related. "Anyways, are that many suitcases necessary? We're going to buy a lot of clothes there." Maddie stared bewildered at the huge turquoise cases about to burst.

"I packed a little everything for both of us just incase." I said casually. I needed to cheer up. Here we are ready to go to London for college! I cracked a small smile.

"Well, let's go! Mom and Dad had left already with Jamie because they couldn't stand to see us leave without trying to convince us to stay. We need to go pick up Shea and Lucy now," Maddie said as we got into her black Mustang. I laughed at the thought of her caring parents holding on to our ankles doing whatever they can to stop us. They wouldn't let us out of their sight for weeks! We spent as much time as possible with them before so we didn't have to see tears when we left. I love them so much. They were kind enough to let me and my little brother Jamie live in their comfy home since my parents always travel and are never home. They took us in about four years ago. My parents aren't the best at taking care of us so I have a lot of responsibility. They don't really care that I'm leaving either, it upsets me, but I have to suck it up and be grateful for what I have. I just wish my brother had more, he deserves it. He's only 5. But living with Maddie saved us both. I wasn't lonely anymore, but most importantly, Maddie stopped cutting. She use to be depressed and sad before Shea, Lucy and I came in and proved to her that she was important to us and that we loved her so much. Without each other, we wouldn't deal with anything. We support and help each other, our bonds are strong. I truly do love them all. Maybe best friends are so hard to find because the best ones are already mine. A loud honk pulled me out of my thoughts. We were at Shea's house where Lucy slept over. Now, I couldn't contain my excitement. Soon we were on a plane and flying towards our bright futures.

"So girls, we all know what we all are thinking about," Shea smirked as she played with the uncomfortable seat on the plane. "Two words, One Direction!" The gorgeous blonde exclaimed. We all let out a girly squeal but quickly covered our mouths when an old man behind us kicked our chairs. He obviously doesn't know we were talking about One Direction, otherwise, he would have understood our need to fan girl! Or not, whatever. Old men. Sigh. One Direction has recently been a break through in the U.S. We only just had found out about them a couple of weeks ago so we don't know a lot about them. What did we need to know other than the fact that their extremely hot and make beautiful music! Don't forget their British accents!

"Do you think we will run into them?" Lucy asked a slowly with a daydream look on her face. No doubt she was thinking about Zayn, her sexy dream man.

"Lets get real girls, with our luck; we will get a bitch for a room partner and get lost on the way to our apartment. Sorry to be such a kill joy but they are traveling all over the world what's the odds that they're in this city now let alone this country!" I felt bad for crushing their hopes but that's better than to be disappointed later right?

"Don't act like you don't hope to meet Harry Styles. Sammy, you're a love-sick puppy like us all," Maddie said to me. It's true though. Harry was my favorite out of One Direction. His smile lights up any bad day! And don't get me started about those sex hair, curls, damn.

Our plane landed perfectly fine. We hunted down a cab to drive us to our cute little apartment not far from the Academy of Arts. We're all here on a scholarship to prove how talented we can be musically and artistically. Shea can play drums and Lucy can play piano fluently and Maddie can sing and paint. I am not too well at anything so I don't know why I was accepted, but I like to sing a little. When we walked into our apartment someone who was renting it with us was already there. Shit, we won't get to pick the best rooms. I virtually slapped myself for that selfish comment. Of course, Maddie being herself went straight to the fridge only to be disappointed by the load of air inside.

"Hello?" Lucy sang out. A stunning, brown hair, brown-eyed women came out of the room. "Are you are roommate?" Lucy excitedly squealed. Everyone plugged there ears.

"Damn Luce," Maddie muttered.

"Sorry guy's I'm just excited because she actually looks nice and not bitchy like I pictured her too! And she's British!" Way to sugarcoat it Luce.

"It's ok, I'm used too it," the women said. We were all confused by this. Some sort of realization struck her face, but quickly went away. "I'm Danielle by the way," She said as she stuck her hand out too us. We all ignored her hand and went straight to the hugs.

"I'm Maddie and I love food so yeah, k," Maddie had a silly grin on her pretty face just thinking about pizza.

"Haha, so does one of my friends! I think you would love him," Danielle said with a smirk, which I didn't get who smirks for fun these days.

"I'm Lucy and this one is Shea," She said in a hyper way. Lucy was the wild one of the group. She loved to have her fun and was hilarious! Shea was more of the charming blonde, she could get any guy. Her personality was literally brighter than the sun and super bubbly! Maddie was drop dead gorgeous with her brown long locks and perfect smile. She was always hungry and related with me the most, especially since both of our mothers have cancer. Me? I guess I was the cheeky, silly one maybe? Looks were not on my side because all I have is curly blonde hair too my hips and plain blue eyes. Nothing special.

"Maddie and I will share, Shea and Lucy will share, and you can get your own room." I told Danielle. It was getting late and we all had to get unpacked. Our room was cute. It was a light blue with brown and green polka dot walls and a balcony that had a water view. I suddenly got a fun idea. I secretly plugged in my radio when Maddie wasn't looking and then blasted Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne. I jumped on the bed in my pj shorts and tank top with a big brush in my hand and started singing as loud as I could. Maddie joined in too! We were acting like idiots booty bumping and shit.

"I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door even though I told him yesterday and the day before! I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I have to pull my money out and that looks bad!" Maddie and I screamed obnoxiously together. Suddenly Shea burst into the room, which scared the shit out of us. It caused us to fall off the bed and rape the floor. Just perfect! Floor meet ass.

"Sorry guys but Lucy needs tampons so let's go Sammy. You had seen the maps so you know this place the best. We will pick up ice cream for her too. You have to deal with her hormones Maddie." Shea said evilly. I could see the terrified look sculpted on Maddie's face. I left with Shea in just my pj's and sandals because it was fairly warm out. We have walked for at least 20 minutes' when I realized it was getting darker and colder outside. You could see your breath that's how cold it got. I'm so stupid to think it would be warm all night. Sometime when I was lost in my thoughts I forgot to make a couple turns. This panicked me because I didn't bring the map with us. It was getting really creep because it was silent and pitch black.

"Sammy I think we should turn back," She said in a shaky voice breaking the silence. It was kind of creepy how no one was out. I nodded and tried to turn around but didn't know where to go! Suddenly, a slam of feet against the pavement scared me and I took off running with Shea's hand in mine with a sudden rush of adrenaline. But we were too slow and hands caught me around the waist taking the breath out of me. I screamed and wiggled trying to get out of the grasp but it was even tighter. I couldn't see Shea and worried hoping she got away.


End file.
